inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Koshu Hakke
Koshu Hakke Koshu Hakke is a character created by HakkeKoshu 17:49, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Who would have guessed it? Hakke is a mysterious midfielder born in Alaska. He used to play soccer with his childhood friends there but he had an accident while playing. Hakke fell into a deep crack in the ice, landed on his knees and then hit his head on an ice block. He had to be saved by the national rescue unit of Alaska, and was taken immediatly to the nearest hospitals. The doctors said that Hakke had to be taken to a foreign hospital in Japan and live with a foster family there,because the local hospital wasn't modern enough to treat Hakke.The report showed that Hakke would have to quit soccer because both kneecaps were severly damaged. Hakke's fall made him loose all memories about his family, so his parents agreed to let him live with a foster family in Japan. Hakke never gave his dream up, and to everyones shock, he was able to play soccer again. Some months after his recovery,he joined the Hakuren Jr. High and became friends with Coach Fubuki Shirou but left after seeing the Coach getting dismissed and the brute methods they use to win. During his time not being in a soccer club he met a foreign man who saw great talent in Hakke,and teached him some of his own personal hissatsus. This man was is a living legend of soccer and now plays for Italy's national adult team. Thanks to that man Hakke found his inner element and the best position to play,as a midfielder. Since Hakke was still without a club, he was wandering around the world looking for new trainign methods. His first checkpoint was Brazil, and the unusual heat made him feel quite uncomfortable. There, he saw a Capoeira show and was fascinated by their quick and unpredictable moves and came up with new hissatsus while copying the Capoeira dancers. Next, Hakke went to the United States where he learned some more hissatsus while watching some boys playing street soccer. He didn't really like the States because he was witness of a hooligan rampage. His next stop was an island called Storm Island,where he joined the local soccer club because it's atmosphere remembered him of his old soccer club when it was still coached by Coach Shirou. Hakke has since then been in the Storm Legends soccer club. Hakke's adventure continued as he strolled alongside the coast of Storm Island, where he saw some people jumping out of a bus who had just landed on the beach. Curious as ever, Hakke ran down the coast hill to ask the children who they were, and one of them presented himself as Matsukaze Tenma. Hakke immediatly found Tenma and his close friend Nishizono Shinsuke likeable, but kept an eye on the dark boy who they called Tsurugi Kyousuke and on the peculiar talking teddy bear. „Man... that bear is strange... and the guy over there doesn't seem to like me.“ Tenma told Hakke that they come from the future of ten years, with the intention of stopping an organisation called El Dorado, which tries to banish and stop soccer from spreading its popularity around the world. Hakke immediately decided to join and help Tenma in his quest, and quickly told his team in Storm Island that he'll leave the team, but didn't say why because his friends might try to follow him and change the course of the future more than it should be. The teddy bear, who was called Clark Wonderbot, didn't agree on letting Hakke join at first, but after he showed him what hes capable of, Clark quickly agreed to let him join. Hissatsus *Brave Shot *Eagle Buster *No Escape *Super Elastico *Block Circus Category:Fanmade Character Category:EXO Category:Midfielder Category:Male Category:Defender